


Nightly visit

by alien_from_outerspace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, First Time, M/M, Pete Is A Creep, Peter hale - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Steter - Freeform, Steter Bingo, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_from_outerspace/pseuds/alien_from_outerspace
Summary: My Entry for  steterbingo 2018 ~ filling a line of the Smut-Card with a dark twist to it.【 First time ● Dirty Talk ● Praise Kink ● Sleepy Sex ● Biting 】





	Nightly visit

**Author's Note:**

> Straight up non-con, pretty dark. Don't read if that's not your thing. Otherwise enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploading here cause of the tumblr purge.  
> Check out more of my Steter fanart: https://alien-from-outerspace.tumblr.com/


End file.
